ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Dyna Dragon
is a mecha created and controlled by Ippei Baba and Kana Inoue. It was designed based on the figure of Tyrannosaurus, specifically its skeleton as one that was recently discovered. Subitle: History Denkou Choujin Gridman Dyna Dragon was originally two separate fighters of Assist Weapons, serving as Gridman's reinforcements during combat. The Dragonic Cannon was first made to counter and destroy Mecha Bagira after it reanimated a Chinese Mummy to attack a research facility. In its next battle, the giant cannon revealed itself as an aircraft named Dyna Fighter and played a crucial part in exposing Mecha Flamelar's weak spot. The King Jet was already designed by Ippei sometime later but wasn't able to decide the color of its wings until his art teacher suggested him to use the color white. The King Jet was deployed as Dragon Fortress, having combined with Dyna Fighter as both aircraft split and expose Mecha Stealgan from its invisibility. The data of Dragon Fortress was implemented with the image of Tyrannosaurus, giving the fighter a suitable body to operate and transform into Dyna Dragon, fighting side-by-side with Gridman on various occasions. With Venora's toxic gas almost killed Gridman, Ippei created a combination program to counter its effect, remodeling Dyna Dragon in a similar vein to God Zenon, fusing with Gridman into King Gridman and helped turning the tides of the battle. Ever since the reprogramming, Dragonic Cannon and King Jet are programmed to be sent into battle with this form. Its final battle was as King Gridman in against Skubone. Dyna Dragon, God Zenon and Gridman Sword were destroyed by Giant Khan Digifier after he invaded Junk's server and attacked the Assist Weapon cache. Denkou Choujin Gridman: boys invent great hero Dyna Dragon and its components were part of adult Takeshi Todo's recollections of Gridman's past battles. The Dragonic Cannon is also shown here held by King Gridman instead of his original form. However, the destruction of Dyna Dragon is played differently: instead of being slashed as a program, Dyna Dragon was already formed as King Gridman while Khan Digifier destroyed the entire armor effortlessly with Elimination Ray Digifier Beam. Profile is the first part of Dyna Dragon that was developed by Ippei, using inspirations from one of the treasures from a Chinese Mummy. It is themed after the history of artillery in China, hence the dragon shaped head as a muzzle. :;Stats *'Total Length': 78 m *'Gross Weight': 96,000 t *'Effective Firing': 1,000 m *'Flame Temperature': 100,000,000 degree :;Abilities * : A stream of fire spew from Dragonic Cannon's muzzle. In boys invent great hero, the Dragon Fire is portrayed as a larger flame beam, when armed by King Gridman. - Dyna Fighter= Dyna Fighter is the Dragonic Cannon's later form, which allows Ippei or Yuka to control it as a support vehicle in the same manner as God Zenon's parts. It forms the head, torso and central tail of Dyna Dragon. :;Stats *'Total Length': 69 m *'Overall Width': 54.7 m *'Total Height': 24 m *'Gross Weight': 96,000 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 36 :;Abilities * : * : }} - King Jet= King Jet is a giant aircraft, created to empower the Dyna Fighter. It forms either the entire body of Dyna Dragon or an entire armor of King Gridman. :;Stats *'Total Length': 97.3 m *'Overall Width': 73 m *'Total Height': 29 m *'Gross Weight': 144,000 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 18 :;Abilities * : * : }} - Fusions= is a formation of Dyna Fighter docking under the King Jet. Its only differences are the underside and gaining a pair of vertical stabilizers on its back. It was already developed by Ippei but has troubles with deciding the color of the wings until he decided to paint it white. :;Stats *Length: 72.9 m *Overall Width: 73 m *Height: 30 m *Total Weight: 24,000 t *Flight Speed: Mach 18 :;Powers and Weapons * : * : - Dyna Dragon= Dyna Dragon :;Stats *Height: 85 m *Weight: 240,000 t *Output: 2.3 million horsepower *Origin: Assist Weapon Selecter, Junk server :;Powers and Weapons * : A flame exhalation attack from its mouth. - King Gridman= King Gridman is the form of the King Jet acting as a mechanized suit of armor for Gridman. :;Stats *'Height': 93 m *'Weight': 204,000 t :;Techniques *'Enhanced Speed': Whereas Thunder Gridman is strength oriented, King Gridman allows him to exert full speed and agility. *'Gas Mask': To counter Venora's poison gas, a built-in oxygen mask was placed into the armor to prevent Gridman from contamination. *'King Grid Punch': An upgraded version of the Thunder Grid Punch. *'King Grid Kick': An upgraded version of the Thunder Grid Kick. * : An attack fired from King Gridman's chest. * : Light attacks fired from King Gridman's forearms. * : An upgraded version of the Thunder Grid Beam. *'Fixer Beam': An upgraded version of the Fixer Beam. King Grid Punch.png|King Grid Punch King Grid Kick.png|King Grid Kick King Grid Fire.png|King Grid Fire King Grid Launcher.png|King Grid Launcher King_GridmanBeam.JPG|King Grid Beam King Grid Fixer Beam.png|King Grid Fixer Beam }} }} Gallery Denkou Choujin Gridman Dyna Fortress I.png|King Jet (Starboard bow view) Dyna Fortress II.png|King Jet (Underside view) Dyna Fortress III.png|King Jet (Top view) Dyna Fortress.png|Dragon Fortress (Port bow/underside view) King Jet I.png|King Jet (Port bow view) King Jet II.png|King Jet (Starboard bow/underside view) DinaDragon.jpg|Dyna Dragon Super_Dragon_Combination_DinaDragon_and_Gridman.png Denkou Choujin Gridman: boys invent great hero Dyna Dragon Anime.png GridmanBIGHKingGridmanWIthCannon.png|King Gridman holding the Dragonic Cannon. GridmanBIGHKingGridmanArmourDestroyed.png|Gridman bursts out from the King Jet armor as Khan destroys it. Merchandise DinaDragon figure.jpg|Dyna Dragon figure Dinadragon figure 2.jpg|A less detailed Dyna Dragon figure Trivia *Dyna Dragon may have been inspired by the Transformers character Trypticon, a Decepticon dinosaur that transforms into a fortress. This is not surprising, as Takara (the company that sells Transformers toys in Japan) is also one of the sponsors of Denkou Choujin Gridman. *The Dragonic Cannon is based on the Chi-Powered Bazooka that appeared and used by the titular team of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Fittingly, both Gridman and Dairanger are aired on the same year (1993 to January 1994). *In contrast to other Assist Weapons, Dyna Dragon and its components can act as a weapon (Dragonic Cannon), support vehicles (Dina Fighter and King Jet), independent robot (Dyna Dragon) and Gridman's armor (King Jet) altogether. Category:Robots Category:Mechas Category:Allies Category:Gridman Category:Dragon Kaiju Category:Other Heroes Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Assist Weapons